


Broken

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Polyamory, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Justice Society of America (comics), Grant Emerson/Jesse Chambers/Rick Tyler, healing, scars mean nothing, past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



> Written for the [DCU Spring Porn Fest 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/248702.html)
> 
> **SPOILERS:** _Blackest Night_
> 
> **WARNING!:** Character Death

Jesse is running again.

Not anywhere near home. Away from him.

Rick is grieving.

It's been two months since Grant died.

Two very long months. Rick wants him back. Rick wants his wife back.

Instead he sits against the rail on their front porch, sketchpad in hand.

He's drawing. Rick hasn't drawn since before he got sick. Not in years.

Rick needs to get it out. He needs Jesse to know how much he cares.

He needs her not to flinch at his caresses.

He's drawing Grant's face. His beautiful, strong, _unique_ face.

Rick has always loved asymmetry.

"Just because something has a crack in it, doesn't mean you throw it away."

He draws the cracks and the caverns and the jagged edges.

Rick pours his pain into the drawing.

This is for Jesse. This is for them. All three of them.

Together.

He remembers...

_Jesse holding Grant's head in her hands, stroking his hair, his crooked mouth giving pleasure..._

Grant deciding he likes ice cream after all, if only when the sweet is diffused through salty skin...

Watching the muscles contract in Grant's back, feeling his thighs tremble...

Rick remembers them together.

He's drawing. Drawing Grant for Jesse because...

Jesse is running again. He wants her to come home.


End file.
